


Near Me

by Myin_Connelly1



Series: On the Hunt [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, F/F, F/M, Sex, Sex Curse, Violence, monster hunting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-18 00:11:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16106660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myin_Connelly1/pseuds/Myin_Connelly1
Summary: Dean hears a frantic Andie’s call for help after he returns from Purgatory.  Can they find her and rescue her in time.





	1. The Message

Dean had escaped Purgatory, they had found Kevin and now had the Bunker. Dean had basically forgotten about Andie with all the trouble he had been through with the Leviathans and Bobby’s death as well as his year dead. But when he came back, and Sam was retired, he was pissed. He made Sam listen to all the messages from Kevin saying that he needed help. Then at the end there was a recent call from an unknown number.  
“Dean… It’s Andie. I ne… ahh… need your help. I… I think, ohh… I think I’m in trouble. Trace this number. Please!! Please… help me.” It was Andie’s voice, but it was thick and horse. Lusty pants and cries were left in the message throughout her plea for rescue, and Sam sat next to Dean looking very uncomfortable. Dean’s blood boiled and they had immediately started the search for the phone that had called them. Dean listened to the message every day while they searched for Kevin, while they thwarted Crowley, everyday when they found the bunker. Then Charlie stumbled back into their lives by accident, and she traced the call like a pro. Now they were able to go find Andie. They had no idea what they were up against with Andie every time was weirder than the last and unlike anything they had seen before. So they packed up Baby and drove off to the location.  
It turned out to be a snobby motel. They went to the front desk and talked with the manager.  
“Excuse me sir, I’m Agent Seger and this is my partner Agent Abbott. We are here looking for a woman, early thirties, long dark red hair. You wouldn’t happen to have seen her have you?” Dean asked showing fake FBI badges.  
“Yeah, her and another fellow have been renting out my honeymoon suite for the better part of a month. Is she in trouble?” The front desk man as curiously.  
“Why would you ask that?” Sam questioned.  
“Well your feds looking for her right. Plus when she got here with that other guy she looked pretty far out of it.” He lowered his voice conspiratorial for the second part. The boys both nodded.  
“Well she is not in any trouble sir, we just have some questions for her. Thank you for your time.” Then they left the main office and headed down to the honeymoon suite the office manager had told them about.  
Sam picked the lock on the door, while Dean kept a look out, his firearm raised and ready. Sam looked up at him, signally that the door was unlocked, and they moved into the dimly lit room silently. The room appeared mostly empty due to the enormous monstrosity of a bed. The blood red velvet bedding was draped licentiously, and laying on top of them was Andie. She was naked from head to toe, and was sprawled obscenely. Her skin was pale, her cheeks flushed, nipples pulled into tight peaks. She was panting shamelessly, and her skin glistened from a sheen of sweat. Dean holstered his pistol and ran to her.  
“Jesus, sweetheart, what happened to you?” Dean asked smoothing her hair away from her face. At his touch her entire body arched as if she had been shocked with electricity, and a raspy moan left her lips. “Sam, she’s sick.” Dean wrapped a blanket around her to protect her modesty, even though he knew she had none. He picked her up, and carried her from the room with Sam leading the way.  
They some how made it to the Impala without anyone noticing them, which Dean counted his blessings for.  
“This is not what I was expecting. What do you think is going on?” Dean asked after they had pulled onto the highway and were heading back to the Men of Letters bunker. He looked over his shoulder in concern as Andie’s head lulled and she muttered something incoherent.  
“I think someone did this to her.” Sam said as he looked at her from the front seat.  
“Did this to her?” Dean asked not really able to connect the pieces in his frustration.  
“Yeah. We know that because of her past and what happened to her with the incubus, her body craves sex right.” He cleared his throat uncomfortably and his face colored a little as he avoided looking at Dean. “And when we’ve scene her in the past and she goes too long, she gets the fever and such.”  
“And the front desk man said she came with someone else.” Dean said nodding starting to understand. “So what you think someone had a grudge against Andie and figured out her dark secret, then exploited it?” Dean asked looking at Sam.  
“I’m not sure, maybe. I mean there is a lot about Andie that we don’t know. Like what she does when we aren’t around. Seriously, we know almost nothing about her. I think we need to treat this like any other case. I’ll do some digging on her. We also need to figure out how to make her not sick anymore.” Sam said as her turned around to face forward.  
“I have an idea about that actually.” Dean said gripping the wheel of the Impala tightly. “But your gonna want headphones and loud music.” Sam turned to give him a bitch face, but nodded, agreeing that it was probably the best course of action.


	2. Safe

When they made it to the bunker Sam scurried to the farthest part of the bunker from Dean’s room. He pulled his laptop out and started digging into Andie’s life with the music as loud as he could handle it.  
Dean carried Andie bridal style from the Impala to his room while she was still wrapped in the blanket. She whine pathetically when he put her down on the bed, and her body convulsed reactively when he exposed her fever tinted skin to the cool air of the bunker.  
“Don’t worry, Sweetheart.” Dean said as he stripped his clothes off. “I’m here for yo, I’m going to help you. God, I hope this helps you, otherwise I have no idea what I’m going to do.” He got down on his knees at the edge of the bed where she were laying, and pushed her legs up and apart. He used his tongue to sweep over her core, sucking gently when he came to her clit. Her back arched up off the bed and the whimper that fell from her lips was more vulnerable than a single other sound she had ever made. He slide a single digit inside of her warmth growling quietly against her skin at her feel. She was soaked and wound so tight it was a wonder that she didn’t break. He took it slow and easy, making sure not to hurt her since he didn’t know what had been done to her.  
“Gareth, please.” Andie sobbed. Dean had to fight every instinct to not climb on top of her and make her scream his name. He knew it wasn’t her fault, she was in a fever haze, and whoever this Gareth Asshat was would pay later. He increase speed and his pressure with his tongue ever so slightly, and felt all her muscles tense up just before she collapsed mewling. Dean let go of one of her legs and gripped his cock as he lined himself up above her. She gasped as he began to enter her, tears and sweat mingling on her cheeks. He adjusted the grip he had on one of her legs to be level with his hip, so that he could hit her sweet spot, and then he kissed her. Andie’s eyes fluttered open as his cock twitched inside her heat and Dean slipped his tongue into her mouth.  
“Dean?” She murmured against his mouth. He rutted his hips up against her with a small smile. He knew she would recognize him.  
“I’ve got you Sweetheart, take what you need.” He breathed against her lips, and she leaned up to kiss him hard. He took full advantage of her renewed enthusiasm and began to thrust himself into her with measured strokes. He ran his hand along the smoothness the leg that was pressed against his hip. He pressed her leg back against her as he rocked into her. Andie’s eyes fluttered closed again as she surrendered to the feel of his cock pulling and pushing inside of her.   
Eventually Andie’s fever broke and her eyes cleared from their fog. She and Dean moved to the shower, and Dean helped rinse her, allowing the hot water to run in little rivulets over her shoulders and down her tight tummy and her back. Dean lathered soap and spread it all over her skin, gently massaging out any muscles that were sore or tired. Then he put soap in her hair and brought the shower head over to rinse her off. Once the water had cleaned her hair, Dean moved the head across her body from the top of her shoulders down, making sure to touch and kiss all of the newly cleaned skin. She shied away when his lips found the bottom of her belly where her scar was, but Dean grabbed her hips and held her in front of him. As he locked eyes with her from his knees, he kissed along the jagged line that manifested all of her rage, hurt, and shame. Even if she couldn’t accept them as parts of herself, he was willing to, and Dean needed her to know that. Tears bubbled at the corners of Andie’s eyes, and Dean was unable to take it anymore. He stood and pulled her to him, sheathing his cock inside of her heat, taking them to a calm and loving mutual climax.  
“Andie?”  
“Hm?” She replied hazily.  
“I know you told me not to. But I have fallen in love with you.” She tried to pull away from him, but he held her close to his body. “Some things have happened to me recently, and I don’t want to live without you. I certainly don’t want to die without you knowing that I loved you.” Much to his surprise, Dean felt Andie nuzzle her cheek against his chest slightly. “I don’t need you to tell me you love me back, and I don’t need anything between us to change if you don’t want them too. But when I heard the message you left on the phone… And the relief I felt at finding you in that motel. I couldn’t help myself.” He kissed the top of her head affectionately.  
“I knew you would find me.” She whispered. “I’m… I’m sorry for the way that I left things after the Jabberwock. I am so ashamed of my past, and…” She sniffled, but continued to talk through her weeping. “Dean there is something that you should know about me. I’m broken.” She said it so bluntly, that he almost laughed.  
“Sweetheart, I think every hunter is broken in some way…”  
“Dean, I can’t have children.” She used his surprise to pull back from him slightly and look him in the face. “When I… when everything happened to me, I hurt myself in a way that won’t get better, and can’t be fixed. I saved myself, but I can’t have kids anymore.” Her cheeks were red and heated as she spoke. “I can’t give you happily ever after. Hell, I can’t even give you normal.” Her voice was becoming uneven and starting to break as she went on.  
“Hey, Andie. I don’t need all of that.” He kissed her mouth wantonly. “I love you for who you are, ups and downs, beauty and flaws.” Dean tried to convey everything he felt for her, and knew he was failing miserably, but Andie still kissed him again. This kiss was passionate, but not a rushed kiss like usual. “Andie, I have to know though. Who is Gareth.” She flinched at the name.


	3. Working the Case

It was like she had been slapped across the face.  
“Gareth is the incubus.” She wouldn’t even look at him. It was like she had bared everything to him and she didn’t want to see his expression. He reached up to caress her cheek but she pushed him away. “I really tired and a little hungry. I think I’m gonna sleep. Then maybe we can get something to eat and figure out what to do next?” She wanted to be hopeful, but the pain that she carried made her shoulders droop and she definitely look tired.  
“Okay. That’s probably a good idea.” Dean let his arm fall to his side dejectedly. He should have known that her past would come up again. He just didn’t think he would be put in the middle of it. But if Andie was willing to let him help her, then they were making good strides in the trust department. She left the bathroom and walked back to Dean’s room, closing the door behind her. Dean walked around the bunker looking for Sam, to see what he had managed to put together. The way that Andie reacted any time her past came up made it evident to Dean that the more information they had to start with, the better this whole case was gonna go. Although, he was certain that if she found out Sam was researching her, she would be pretty upset. He found Sam huddled in front of his laptop with a pair of headphone on so that he couldn’t hear anything. He was listening to his music so loudly that Dean could actually hear it as he approached Sam. “Hey, man.” Dean tapped him on the shoulder, and Sam nearly dropped his computer.  
“Dude, you scared me.” Sam said as he took out his head phones. “Is Andie okay? Are you okay?” He finished when he got a good look at the worn out expression on Dean’s face.  
“Yea, she’s better now. Sleeping, then were gonna eat and discuss this whole mess.”  
“Well while you were uh, playing doctor, I did some digging into Andie’ past. I found a news clipping from Andie’s home town, by the way did you know her name was Andrea. Anyway, the article was from right after Andie was committed. Apparently she was engaged to this guy…”  
“Yeah, um Gareth.” Dean interjected snapping his fingers.  
“Right, so they were the town couple, everyone loved them and thought they were a great couple. They were engaged to be married about two months after Andie was backer-acted.” Sam said.  
“So a bit of a shotgun wedding?” Dean confirmed.  
“Right, so I guess everyone was totally shocked and kinda believed that Andie had totally snapped when she stabbed herself with, get this, a fire iron.”  
“I guess even ‘new hunter Andie’ knew what she was doing and could kick ass.” Dean said appreciatively look back down the hallway where Andie was sleeping.  
“Yeah, I guess that is how she got that scar on her stomach. She must have tried to cut her insides out when she realized she was having a demon baby.”  
“Yep, and the cops and psychs will send you right to a white room at the mention of demons.” Dean said shaking his head. “What about her family. Didn’t they do anything to help her?”  
“Well in a manner of speaking. They were the ones who baker-acted her. So technically they saved her life, but they did it for the wrong reasons. Apparently they like Gareth too. Andie broke out of the institution that she was committed to, and no one from her home ever knew what happened to her.” Sam said sadly.  
“Until now.” Dean turned to look at Sam. “Gareth is the person that was keeping her when we found her. I think he is trying to screw with her after what happened. She’s been able to stay off his radar until recently, but when she figured out what was going on she called us for help.” Dean said crossing his arms.  
“I don’t think so Dean. Remember her message,” Sam blushed thinking about the erotic sound of her voice when she had tried to call them. “I think she had already been captured and the call might have been some kind of trap.”  
“Well it was a pretty crappy trap. We just walked in and took her. What was the point.” Dean said looking quizzical.  
“I’m not sure.”  
“He was looking for you.” Andie’s voice said from the hallway behind them.  
“What?” Dean asked as he turned around. He saw her and his jaw hit the floor. She was wearing one of his black AC/DC and nothing else. The shirt was tight around her breasts and the hem clung to her mid thigh.  
“I said he was looking for your guys. He wanted to know who you were. He’s kind of a jealous SOB. I just hope that when he found out who you were, he left and hid under a rock in hell. Sorry about the shirt, I just don’t have anything else to wear.” It was the first time Dean had ever seen Andie look self-conscience about her appearance, and he thought it was adorable.  
“No it’s fine, you wear it as long as you need, we will get you some clothes soon.” Dean took in her look and imagined her being his for a second. “I say we trap this bastard down and kill him.” Andie gave him a small smile.  
It took the better part of two months for anything to come back up on Gareth. Andie had taken up long-term residence in the bunker, coming to Dean’s room on a regular basis. The awkwardness between Dean Andie and Sam dissipated as Sam undertook the second challenge and things got worse for him. The group met up with Charlie again, Andie and Charlie hitting it off easily, which made Dean a little nervous.  
“Hey I got a lead on Gareth.” Sam said sleepily from in front of his computer.  
“Dude, you gotta relax and rest, you can’t be sitting in front of that thing all the time.” Dean said anxiously. “What’s the lead.”  
“I have a street cam that picked him up. He’s not to far away from here and he has a woman with him.” Sam said glancing nervously at Andie. Sam and Dean had discovered that her desire to save girl and other helpless women sprouted from her own experiences and it was what had gotten her into hunting. They also knew there was no way that she wasn’t going to go check it out, with or without them.  
“We are going.” Andie stated.  
“I’m coming too.” Sam said. “It’s all hands on deck for this case. If there is someone else there, I can get her away from Gareth and the fight.” Dean nodded. He didn’t want Sam there, but knew he was right.  
“Alright, lets get the iron and salt, and hit the road.” They split up and grabbed their weapons and bags, then went to the bunker garage to take the Impala to where Gareth was last seen. They pulled into a dinner in town where the car that Gareth had been driving was parked.  
“There are gonna be a ton of people here.” Sam said looking at all the cars in the parking lot.  
“One thing at a time, Sammy.” Dean said they got out the car, and went inside. The place was almost completely empty. A woman sat tied to a chair in the center of the room with all of the tables around her. She whimpered as the hand of an unusually tall man gripped her shoulder tightly. The man had a air of confidence that fell off of him in waves. His hair was nicely combed, and if the group didn’t recognize him as Gareth, they might have mistaken him for a charismatic upstanding citizen.  
“Let her go, Gareth.” Andie snarled as she stared at him.  
“I might. When I’m done with her, Andrea,” Andie flinched as he said her name, looking visibly sickened. “She’s just a prop. I knew you would come to find her. Although I wasn’t sure that you would find a worthless piece of tail to tote along with you.” He chuckled as he looked at Dean.  
“Enough talking you Son of a Bitch!” Andie screamed at him.  
“Fine, your choice.” Gareth was enveloped in a cloud of black fog and disappeared. Sam acted immediately throwing himself gracelessly over the tables to start untying the woman in the chair. Dean and Andie made slow circles in the opposite direction, trying to find where Gareth would reappear. When they completed the circuit and were facing each other again, Andie cried out, and Dean looked down.  
Gareth was standing behind Andie with his hand shoved through her lower half. She collapsed onto Dean as Gareth removed his hand and reappeared on the other side of the room.


	4. New

Gareth was standing behind Andie with his hand shoved through her lower half. She collapsed onto Dean as Gareth removed his hand and reappeared on the other side of the room. Dean slide down to the floor with Andie in his arms. She had tears falling down her cheeks in pain. He rolled her over so that she was laying upward but on her side. Sam turned to stare at them in horror.  
“Did you really think you could win? You should have known better, Andrea.” Gareth spoke with smug assurance.  
“Dean… Dean.” Andie’s voice was trembling and quiet, but Dean looked down at her face, rubbing his thumb over her cheek.  
“It’s gonna be okay Sweetheart. I’m gonna make sure you’re okay.” He whispered back to her.  
“Don’t make promises you… kff… you can’t keep. I just… I want to tell you. I know its a little late but,” Dean felt Andie’s hand grab at his waist inside his jacket. “I love you too.” She looked away from him, and in a flash, Dean realized that she had grabbed the Demon Blade from him and thrown it at Gareth. He caught the blade in the center of his chest, and it was like he was being electrocuted, then he crumpled to a ball on floor. Sam moved quickly and untied the girl in the chair.  
“Quick get out of here, and don’t tell anyone what happened.” Sam told her, and the girl nodded and ran for the door. “Dean?” Sam voice was unsteady as he leaped back over the tables clumsily. Dean was cradling Andie tightly against his chest.  
“Cas!!! Please we need your help. If you’ve got your ears on. I need you.” Dean sobbed as his grip on Andie’s hair tightened.   
“Dean.” Sam knelt down by his brother, trying to get him to loosen his grip on the redhead in his arms as he checked for Andie’s pulse. “Dean, she’s gone. Come on, she wouldn’t want you to get caught by the cops. That girl that just left is probably going straight for the cops. Come on, Dean.” Sam pulled gently at Dean’s arm.  
“No! Sam, no, I can’t leave her. What are we gonna do.” Dean had tears on his face, as he pulled his hands away from Andie.  
“Dean we need to go and change into our suits. We can play off the fed thing and get Andie’s body that way. If we try to walk her out now we’ll be arrested.” Sam was able to get Dean up from Andie, and they rushed out of the diner to the Impala. Driving off quickly to avoid attention. They changed into their Fed suits, Dean making extra sure that none of Andie’s blood got on his clothes, then the drove back to the Diner. The parking lot was full of cops and they put on their best blank faces. The first responding officer let them past the crime tape when she saw their badges. And they approached the officer in charge.  
“What have you got officer?” Sam asked in his most commanding voice.  
“Boy you guys showed up fast. We only put the call out ten minutes ago. Anyway, there seemed to be some kind of fight, and we have dead body over here.” The officer pointed to where Gareth’s body was laying on his back. “It seems like his body has been moved, but we aren’t sure why.”  
“And the second body?” Dean asked. The officer looked at Dean in confusion and Sam gave him a bitch face.  
“There isn’t a second body. There is definitely enough blood for a second victim, but on this guy. That’s why we called you guys, somebody might have taken the body, or that person might still be alive, though that’s not super likely according to out tech guys.” Sam tapped Dean on the chest.  
“Thank you officer, we will be in touch.” He and Dean walked away quickly toward their car, and Dean realized that a vehicle with federal plates had pulled up to the diner. “That was close.” Sam breathed when they were in the car and moving.  
“Where to now? Andie’s body is missing.” Dean said visibly upset.  
“The demon blade is also missing, that’s why Gareth’s body was flipped over. Let’s get a motel and see if we can find anything with surveillance.” Dean turned the wheel of the Impala hard and they pulled into the parking lot a motel that was right around the corner from the diner, and got a room.

Andie gasped as she struggled to breath, feeling like she was choking on a part of herself. When the coughing fit ended and she was able to see again, she realized she wasn’t in any pain. She was still in the diner and a man in a tan trenchcoat squatted next to her, a comforting hand on her shoulder. She recognized him as the angel that had healed her when she had first met Dean.  
“Castiel?” Her voice was a little rough, and she cleared it. The man nodded at her. “What happened?”  
“You died.” Her eyes went wide. She had died, well then why was she here and not in Hell. “Dean called for my help, but I have been in hiding, I couldn’t get here in time to heal you. I had to bring you back.” He nodded over to Gareth’s dead body. “Was he the demon that hurt you?” Andie nodded at him, watching him closely.  
“I think because he is dead, I was able to cleanse you of his taint. I was able to heal you completely when I brought you back to life.”  
“You mean?” Andie couldn’t help the surge of hope the rose through her body.  
“Yes, you might notice some unexpected side effects of this process, so please be careful. Also the police will be arriving soon I suggest that you leave as quickly as possible.” And with a flutter of wings he was gone. Andie stood quickly, and took the knife from Gareth’s chest, then left the diner quickly looking for a place to lay low. She was in luck as there was a motel right around the corner. She went to the front desk and got room number eight. It was her lucky number and she needed all the luck she could get. She went into the motel room and attempted to get some of her blood out of her clothes. He phone had broken at some point during the fight, which just went to prove how bad her situation was. She looked at herself in a mirror, only to find all of her scars were gone. She ran her hand across the smooth skin where her old scar used to be. Her body felt like it had from before Gareth, and she was flooded with relief. That’s when she heard the engine from the Impala pull into the parking lot. Upon hearing the familiar purr, she remember what the last thing she had said to Dean had been. I love you. She grabbed her still wet clothes and rushed out her room, to their door, and knocked rapidly.

Dean and Sam hadn’t been in their room long enough to sit down, when an urgent knock came from the door. Pulling there guns out just in case someone had followed them from the crime scene, Dean pulled the door open, almost dropping his gun when he saw who was there.  
“Andie?” Dean breathed, looking totally confused.  
“Hi, Dean.” She smiled at him, a smile that he had never seen on her before. The smile was warm and honest and fully of hope. “Hey, Sam. I’m gonna borrow your brother for a little while.” She turned the gentle smile on Sam for a minute, then held her hand out for Dean to take. Dean swallowed hard, then grabbed her hand and let himself be lead to a different motel room.  
“Uhuh, yeah. No problem… Andie.” Sam’s confused and slightly abashed voices could be heard as Dean closed their door.  
“Andie are you okay, what happened?” Dean could barely think straight.  
“Um, I died, but then Castiel brought me back. It’s complicated and hard to explain. I’m still me but…” Dean threw holy water in her face as she turned around to face him. “What the Hell, Dean?!” She screeched as the cold water hit her face, but there was no heat or burned flesh that would have happened if she was a demon. “It’s really me you know.” She crossed her arms. “Castiel healed me. Completely.” She said the words slowly as if willing him to understand what deeper meaning they held, but all that he cared was that she was alive. He moved in close to her body, and kissed her lips gently.  
“Did you mean it?” He asked through the kisses.  
“I haven’t stopped thinking about it. I had to tell you the truth.” She mumbled as she kissed him more. Not demanding but genuine love. She pulled her face away from his and looked him in the eyes, “I love you Dean Winchester.” He broke.  
“Your clothes are soaking wet, let’s take them off.” He grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head. She wasn’t wearing a bra, and as Dean kissed her again he fiddled with the button of her pants. She shimmied out of the wet material, and he took off his now wet suit. She stood there in front of him as naked as he was, her cheeks dusted with a gently pink from arousal. He waited looking over her body slowly, but she didn’t move, in fact he noticed that she almost seemed shy. Her skin was smooth looking everywhere, all of her old scars gone. All of them, he realized after a moment. He moved closer to her and brought his lips back to hers locking them together.  
“I want you, Andie.” He said. She hummed against his lips.  
“Say my name more, Dean. I like it.” She ran her hands all across his back as he pressed his hardened cock against her belly.  
“Andie… I’m going to make you scream my name loud enough for the entire motel to know it.” He laid her back against the bed and moved himself over her, placing a finger at her entrance. She squirmed at his touch and her core was covered in her slick.  
“Wait, Dean. Castiel…” she gasped as he ran his finger long the outside of her hot sex. “Castiel said that I was completely healed and that might have some unexpected side effects.” Dean looked at her curiously, his hand had stopped moving. “I think…” She blushed hard, he had never seen her turn this color red before. “I think I might be a virgin again.” She sounded like she could even believe herself, but Dean, having been through the whole brought back to life by an angel thing thought that she had a point.  
“Well this is going to change an aspect of our great reunion sex.” Dean said carefully, not wanting to piss her off. “Are you okay with losing your virginity to me?” He asked a little nervous now that he had voiced the question. Andie locked her eyes with his and gripped his hardened length gently stroking her fingers over him.  
“Dean, please.” She said as she licked her lips in anticipation. He groaned and rutted his cock in her hand. He pulled his finger away from her entrance and let her line his cock up.  
“Are you ready?” He asked her, barely able to maintain his composure and just rock into her.  
“Yes.” She gasped as he pushed into, slowly going inch by inch. She arched her back up under him and gave a small whimper, but he only stopped when his cock bumped the entrance of her womb.  
“You’re so tight, Sweetheart.” His voice was strained as he struggled not to move. She kept wiggling under him attempting to adjust to his size being inside of her.  
“Dean.” She breathed. “Please, move.” She rolled her hips under him in a well practiced motion. He chuckled, she may be a virgin but this wasn’t her first time. He started their rhythm but when she pulsed around him and climaxed only a few strokes in, Dean found himself unable to hold back and spilled himself inside of her. He rolled onto his side, pulling her with him as they tried to catch their breath.  
“Wow…” He said after a little time.  
“I know…” She sounded just as impressed as he was.  
“I love you, Andie, I think you were made for me. I don’t ever want to stop having sex with you.” He couldn’t keep it all from just tumbling out of his mouth. And Andie stared up at him for a second then laughed and shook her head. Her laugh filled him with warmth, this was the first time he had actually seen her happy.  
“I don’t want to stop having sex with you either, you horny teenager.” She jabbed at him. “But now that I’m fully healed again, we are gonna start needing protection, or their will be consequences.” She said kissing his chest. His cock twitched and started to harden at the idea of them having kids together some day, and pulled her up on top of his lap.  
“To hell with consequences, live a little.” He said as he bumped his cock up into her heat.


End file.
